Daddy's Little Man
by kellz1pt5
Summary: "Who was he to deny them? Oh right, he was not only their boss who had strict rules about interoffice relationships, but he was also the senior field agent's biological father." Tony is in ICU while his family waits for him to wake. They search for the person responsible. Tiva and Gabby
1. Daddy's Little Man

**Another story...I'm spoiling you guys with all these new stories. :) Disclaimer as always and let me know what you think - whether I should continue it or not.**

**-Kellz**

Daddy's Little Man

The sound of machines beeping assured the silver-haired, blue-eyed old Marine that his senior field agent was still alive, still fighting for his life. A ventilator had been placed to make it easier for the unconscious normally brown-haired man to breathe. The younger man looked so peaceful like he was asleep, despite his current appearance. The white blankets covering nearly his whole body hid his injuries from the world, only giving the public a glimpse at what the patient endured. His hands lay at his sides, covered with bandages that concealed burned and raw skin. White gauze covered the crown of his head where a massive head injury had left them with no other choice than to shave his whole head. His left eye was bruised and swollen with matching bruised cheeks and a cut lip. He literally looked like he got into a fight with a very bad guy.

Beside him sat his wife, head down while one hand held his hand and the other rested on her slightly swollen belly. She looked like someone had sucker punched her, but he knew just how strong and lethal she can be if under the right circumstances, which is why he was surprised that she hadn't tried to hunt the people behind his injuries down. He was sure she wouldn't hesitate to snap their necks.

He could never understand the relationship between his senior field agent and the Israeli-American ex-Mossad assassin. At one time in all the years he'd known them, he remembered the hatred she had for him. It changed after he and their friend risked their lives to save her. If they hadn't been in love before, they certainly were now.

Who was he to deny them? Oh right, he was not only their boss who had strict rules about interoffice relationships, but he was also the senior field agent's biological father. Long story, one he was still too pissed to discuss.

A sudden tug of his right hand and the pressure of someone leaning against him brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down at the small boy who had his father's green eyes and the mutual dark hair, clinging to the very teddy bear that had been given to him as a baby. The boy was five years old, had seen far too much for such a young person, and was more his father's son than his mother's.

"Papa?" The little boy asked, seeking comfort from him. "Is Daddy gonna be okay?" He asked in a small, innocent voice.

"I don't know, Zach." He really didn't know what to say. It was really up to his son to fight or give up. Personally, he had a lot to live for. He bent down to Zach's level. "Why don't you go sit with Abby and your uncles." It was more of a suggestion than a question.

"Okay." He responded before pecking him on the cheek and running off to sit with the rest of their family. _Abby's been teaching him things again._ He thought, watching as the little boy carried his bear so tightly against him, its limbs flinging with each step taken.

"Thank you, Gibbs." Ziva's small voice averted his attention back to the bed. "I hate for him to see his daddy like this."

"No need, Ziver." Gibbs remained where he was, waiting for any sign that his son gave him. He glanced out the window, discovering darkness had taken over for a while. "Ziver, let me sit with him. You, Zach and the baby need to eat." When she looked up at him, he decided to pull rank. "This is an order." The famous Gibbs stare came out.

Ziva stood up. "You're right." She kissed Tony's hand before sitting it back where it had been. "Call me if–" She started.

"He wakes. I know, Ziver." He watched her leave, loosely gripping her hand as a sign of comfort before taking her seat. For a few minutes, Gibbs just sat there, watching him intently before raising his hand and lightly smacking his son. A brief brain spike occurred, making Gibbs smile. He leaned closer to Tony's ear and whispered. "Tony, you better listen to me. I don't give you permission to die. Your family's waiting on you. I don't want to lose another child, watch Ziva break down even more, and have my grandchildren growing up without a father. Got me?" He glared at the unconscious man, just daring him to defy him.

The sudden intake of breath caused him to look at the machines, taking note that his brain waves were becoming more active. He smirked. _That's my boy_. His son's eyes unfortunately remained shut.

Pressing the call button, he alerted the nurses of Tony's status changed. Within a few minutes, the doctor and a nurse entered the room, removing the tube. Tony's eyes still had yet to open, but he was breathing on his own.

"Why isn't he opening his eyes?" Gibbs wondered.

"I'm not sure." The doctor pulled out a pen light and moved closer to check his eyes. "I believe he's still in the coma, but breathing on his own and the brain activity shows that he is improving. I'll come back later to check on him further."

Gibbs was still disappointed, but let the doctor go as he sat back down. He should call Ziva, but he just couldn't do it. She needed to eat and tend to the children's needs. The twitching of Tony's eyelids lead Gibbs to deduce that his son was in a state of reliving old memories. Good or bad, he wasn't so sure.

Tony surprised him again when he mumbled softly in a sleepy tone. "On it, Boss." Gibbs had to smile at that.

Once again, he leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "Come back to us, son. We still need you."


	2. 48 Hours Earlier

**So here it is...the second chapter! I hope you all like this! R&R! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favorites, and hits! They've really been making my day!**

Chapter 2

_48 Hours Earlier_

"I'll call you when I get home, Dad." Tony told Gibbs as he gathered his jacket and keys, glancing back at his father.

"You better. Rule 3, son." Gibbs reminded him, giving him a pointed stare.

Tony waved at him, opening the door and closing it after he headed to his car. Gibbs watched from the living room bay window as his son pulled on his jacket, got in the still freezing car, turned it on and backed out of his driveway. The blanket of snow was high enough that the residences needed to shovel their sidewalks and driveways. That's what Tony had been doing here. After making sure his own driveway and sidewalk were in the clear, he'd come over to help Gibbs with his.

McGee had shown up shortly after to help with the backyard, to give Zach a place to play. Zach had it all. McGee had already built him a fort so he could engage in a snowball fight with whoever was willing to go with him – normally it was Tony, McGee, and Palmer – while Gibbs, Ducky, Abby and Ziva watched from inside.

It was only when Tony's car was out of sight when Gibbs turned away from the window, intending on spending a little time in the basement with his hand tools and bourbon – a habit that since Tony discovered he was about to become a father insisted he break. It had yet to happen, although he never drank in front of Zach. He didn't want to steer his grandson in the wrong direction and have Ziva use her skills to end him.

Being an ex-assassin was one thing; being a _pregnant_ ex-assassin was on a whole different plane. One Gibbs had no intentions on flying anytime soon.

If someone would have told him two years ago what he'd be doing now and how his life would change, he'd call them crazy. But it happened and after the storm calmed, his team seemed to return to normal. Despite Tony being his biological son, he didn't hesitate on giving Tony the appropriate head slap when needed. Gibbs couldn't quite hide the smile when his son responded with "On it, Boss!", "On your six!" or "Thanks, Boss. I needed that." Nothing had really changed, just the knowledge that he had gained another child, who'd given him one grandchild with another on the way.

It felt like life was restoring itself to happier times. He still missed Shannon and Kelly terribly, but he was happy now. As Gibbs checked to see where the boat needed a touch up, he heard the creaking of the floorboards above him. Smiling, he knew Abby was home. Setting the bourbon down on his work bench, he went upstairs, finding Abby unloading groceries.

"Hey Abs," He greeted with a smile, taking note of the several bags of groceries. "What we doing? Feeding a herd?" Gibbs teased.

"Very funny Gibbs." She turned on her heel, smiling as she picked up one bag and began emptying it. "Here." She handed him some of the items. That was his hint to help.

And he did because he could never say no to her.

A year ago, Abby and he finally got their act together and began a relationship. Yes, he broke one of his own rules, but he did have Rule 51 there for a reason. Besides, Tony and Ziva were married so it didn't matter. After some getting used to and Tony threatening him with letting Ziva use her ninja skills on him if he hurt her, their relationship was accepted. However, it got slightly awkward when he and Tony found out they were related. In time, they figured it out and moved on.

Abby looked at him innocently. "You love me, right?" A brief smile hit her face. She finished with the last bag and walked over to him, taking his hand.

He wasn't sure what to say. "Yes." He dragged out, a confused expression on his face. "What's wrong, Abs?" He asked, growing concern as she sat at the table with him.

She didn't respond, only reached down in the bag he missed and pulled out a book, sliding it in front of him. _100,000 Baby Names_ was written on the cover page. He looked at it, one eyebrow shooting up as he let go of her hand to inspect the book.

"Is this a gift for Tony and Ziva? I believe we have some baby wrapping paper somewhere left over from Zach's baby shower." He looked around the kitchen as if the item was in there. They both knew it was in the linen closet upstairs. "Or are you telling me something else?"

Abby smiled brightly. "I thought you'd like to get the chance to name your third child since you didn't get the chance with Tony."

He was calm, not reacting like she thought he would. In fact, she thought it would go two ways: He'd be ecstatic or he'd be extremely pissed. But this calm, deep thinking man before her had taken her by complete surprise, just like the pregnancy test that Ziva had insisted she take. As the minutes ticked by and no reaction came from him, she grew nervous.

"Jethro?" She prompted, slumping her head to try to get him to look at her, but it seemed as if his mind was a million miles away.

Unknown to her, he was reminiscing on the moment he found out he was going to be a father. He had been scared, like most people when they find out they are going to be parents, but his father had assured him he would do just fine. He could almost hear the words his father spoke when they discovered Tony's connection to him again, "You have a chance to be a father again, son. I know you love Shannon and Kelly; you always will, but stop hiding behind them and move on. They would want you to".

Taking one look at her disappointed look, he finally reacted. He released a very heavy sigh, taking the reality in. "Does this mean you're going to send me out at all hours to buy your cravings?" His very rare smile appeared.

She grinned, lightly smacking. "I believe that's what Tony did. It won't hurt you." She responded, standing and disposing of the bag.

"Just the gas tank and mileage." Gibbs mumbled under his breath as he picked up the book and walked out of the kitchen before Abby noticed his comment.

Unfortunately for him, she did. "Hey! I heard that, mister!"

Tony was driving down a side road – the quickest way he and Ziva had found to go home. He should know by now to be more watchful on the roads, considering the current weather situation. But he wasn't.

The car swerved on black ice, but he was able to correct it. Releasing an unnerving sigh, he calmed his nerves as he continued driving. The bright headlamps in his rearview mirror nearly blinded. He cussed and flipped it so it wouldn't be so bright.

At the same time he heard the vehicle behind speed up, his gut began screaming at him to get the hell off the road asap. The hair on the back of his neck rose and his back actually stiffened. Stealing a chance look at the side mirror, he had no time to panic when the vehicle rammed into his back, causing his vehicle to spin several times before flipping down a steep embankment.

The vehicle's occupants stopped it, leaving the lights and everything on while they checked on the injured car and driver. Two burly men stood at the top, just staring at the car with angry, determined expressions.

The front passenger turned his head back to vehicle which was an all-terrain vehicle with snow-chained tires. "Juice! Let the boss know we're bringing him in!" He instructed to the passenger.

"On it!" came a young man's voice. Juice looked no older than seventeen with his youthful appearance, dark-hair and contrasting sheet white skin.

He turned to the other man who stood near him. "Come on, Evan. Let's go."

"My pleasure." Evan responded in a wicked voice with an equally wicked smirk. He held a tire iron in his hands.

"No smashing his head yet." The unidentified man warned as they started down the embankment. Evan looked disappointed but didn't say anything. He simply followed his boss.

Tony moaned as he came to. He was in a lot of pain, but alive. Checking to see if his body was moveable, he lifted his head only to immediately drop it and hiss in pain. His energy was dangerously low and he was barely lucid. The chill from the broken door didn't help. Knowing he still had his seatbelt on, he attempted to try to get his hand to cooperate and unbuckle it. It was no use. His body wanted nothing more than to rest; his mind, however, was resisting.

From what he could tell, he was on the verge of dying. If it wasn't from his injuries sustained in the accident, then hypothermia would get him. His lungs wouldn't be able to survive. The snow surrounded his car, the pressure from the angle his car had landed threatened to be his undoing. Times like these he wished his family was near to help him.

It was then he heard the footsteps approaching the sight. He was about to holler out for help when he caught a glimpse of the two strangers – or not so much strangers. _Evan?_ He thought, instantly recognizing the man with the tire iron. _Oh shit! _Tony instantly thought playing dead was his only option at that point. Maybe they would leave him alone.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. Evan's boss checked the damage on the car before going to the driver's side. He noted Tony's weaken state. "Get the stretcher." The boss ordered, pointing to the vehicle above them.

Evan grunted, handing the tire iron to his boss before making his trek back to the vehicle.

The boss, an older man around Tony's age, reminded him of a similar physical description of his father. Although they weighed at a significantly different level, this man had the greying hair but dark, haunting eyes. From what Tony could see out of his peripheral vision, the man spent many times outside or in a tanning bed.

"I know you're alive, boy." The boss said to him, his voice thick of hardness. "Look at me!"

At first Tony was resistant, but the smack of the tire iron hitting against the back driver's window had him whipping his head to look at the stranger. He hissed at the sudden movement of his neck.

"You hurt?" The boss asked, a smile on his face.

Tony didn't say anything but he was thinking. _Really? Does it look like I'm peachy right now? Idiot!_

"I thought you were stronger than this, Anthony." The boss stated. "At least that's what your father told us before we hit you."

Tony started to panic. He knew which father they were talking about. Gibbs would never do such a thing, but his adoptive father might. His heart rate sped up at the anticipation of seeing that man whom he was ashamed to inherit his name. There was no telling what Senior had planned for him.

By this time, Evan had returned with the stretcher. The boss handed him the tire iron. "Now, you can hit him."

_Oh God...help me. Protect my family. _He thought just as the men changed positions and Evan pulled back, the momentum of the swing smack his forehead, effectively knocking him cold.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sure by now you all are like "Really? Why do you keep putting Abby and Gibbs having a babyin a relationship?" I just can't help it. This story would definitely be interesting to see how the team deals not only with Tony's situation but also the upcoming revelation that there's another baby on the way. Don't cha just love drama? **


	3. 40 Hours Earlier

**Hey** **all! Thank you for the reviews, alerts, favorites, and hits! I really do appreciate it. I hope this chapter holds up to your expectations.** **I'm currently working on the forth chapter now. It should be up within the next few days.**

**Disclaimer as always. Enjoy! Please review! They make my day!**

**-Kellz**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_40 Hours Earlier_

He could barely move. Both eyes were determined to remain close, making him lean on his other senses to guide him in this darkness. He could tell he was sitting upright – whether on a chair or a board, he wasn't sure – but his hands were tied behind him. Tony was too weak to try to escape. In fact, he's surprised he isn't dead yet, considering the car accident and following smack to the head by the tire iron.

Which reminded him of the excruciating headache and flow of blood. It seemed that it had finally stopped. For how long, he didn't know. As he tried to get his bearings straight, he heard the sudden slamming of a wooden door that made him jump and as alarmed as he could be.

"I had a lot invested in you, Junior!" His adoptive father yelled, pointing at the broken man. "Then you go and snoop around until you find your birth father. You should've left things alone, son!"

"I'm not _your_ son." Tony corrected automatically.

Senior was full of rage, smacking him across his already bruise cheek. Tony only flinched. "According to the paperwork, you are! I expected you to be there, but no you'd rather go play cops and robbers with those..._people_!" Senior said with such hatred and disgust.

"I'm not joining your career choice! It's dangerous, besides I hunt people like you for a living!" Tony yelled back. "I do not want my children living in a life of having to watch their backs! They don't deserve it; I didn't deserve it!" He so wanted to bolt up, but being tied down and his current injuries prevented him from getting into his adoptive father's face. "Admit it, Anthony. You're a criminal." He dared him, finally cracking his right eye.

Senior tightened and released his jaw, looking like he was about to pounce. "Grrr!" He quickly turned his back and retreated from the room. "Do it, Evan!"

"Certainly, sir." Evan responded. "My pleasure."

Tony didn't hear the sound of the boiling water until it was splashed on him. He screamed and wanted nothing more than to hide – a reminder of his childhood. His biological father's words entered his mind as more water was thrown on him, _"Don't give up, Tony. Don't be like the man who raised you. Don't let him control you"_.

_I'm your son._ Tony kept thinking. _I'm a father._ In his mind, he could picture his own son looking up at him with a proud face for what he did, not what road he could have chosen. _I'm Zach's hero._ The splashing water seemed to have stopped and Tony was left in agony. _He's my little man._

The men left the room, throwing the buckets down in anger after not receiving whatever they thought he would offer. The pain plus his head injury gave him relief as he slipped back to the darkness.

"_Daddy?" An eight-year-old Tony shuffled into his parents' bedroom with his teddy bear in the crook of his arm. He caught his father standing over his mother, who lay unmoving on the floor. Dark liquid surrounded her. He noticed a bloody tire iron in his father's hands._

_ At Tony's voice and the creaking of the door, Anthony turned his head. "Go back to bed, Tony!"_

_ Tony flinched at Anthony's harsh tone. Seeing his mother, he looked back at his father. "Why's Mommy not waking up?"_

_ "Bed, Anthony! Now!" His father hollered, making the small boy to do as he was told. He nearly flew down to the fully-furnished basement in his bedroom where he always felt safe and his mother made him go whenever his father was in that state. He started crying, hoping his mother would get up and come to his aid. As he heard the noises upstairs, his eyes landed on the single red rose in a small vase on the dresser._

_32 Hours Earlier_

Tony slowly came to in a semi-conscious state. He found himself on a flat surface and realized it was his old bedroom. The door was closed, keeping all noise away. He groaned, willing his body to rise. The only thought running through his mind at that moment was to get back to his _real_ family.

_Need out._ He thought. _Daddy...help me._ He willed his real father to hear his pleas.

_Meanwhile_

Gibbs was hysterical along with the team. He had gotten the call hours ago that his son never made it home. McGee and he had driven down the same path that they knew Tony took to go home.

The scene of the accident started their worry; the bloody trail from the obvious totaled car caused them to full-fledge panic. McGee had made the call without Gibbs having to tell him, remaining at the road while Gibbs made his way to Tony's car.

Gibbs could clearly see where Tony had been injured. The airbag had done its job, but Tony obviously had whip lash. The back window looked as if it had been purposely smashed and the large amount of blood on the headrest made his heart nearly stop. His son was gravely injured. Where was he? Did he manage to get away or had someone kidnapped him? It wasn't until he seen the bloody note with the clear words of _"You took my son away from me, so I'm returning the favor"_ that his questions were answered.

"McGee!" He yelled loud enough to get his younger agent's attention. "I know where he is." Gibbs informed him as he surfaced on the ground.

"Where, Boss?" McGee wondered.

"Anthony DiNozzo, Senior." Gibbs grumbled out, fury evident in his voice. "I'm gonna kill the SOB if it's the last thing I do."

"Putting a BOLO on him, Boss." McGee said, typing on his PDA.

When they returned to the office, Gibbs leaned back in his office chair, rubbing his eyes. They were getting nowhere. Anthony DiNozzo, Sr had several homes – like ten – so it would take time to gather intel and search every house. Time, he felt, they didn't have.

Looking over at Tony's desk, he reminisced when he and Tony first discovered their true relationship.

"_DiNozzo, what are you doing? Get back to work!" Gibbs demanded as he came flying past the partition to his desk. They were alone. Ziva was retrieving their son and eating lunch; McGee was down with Abby._

_ Tony looked up at him with a very serious expression. "I'm looking into something, Boss." He answered. "Something my father hadn't meant to disclose. It-It's not that important." He corrected himself, returning to the current case._

_ Gibbs regarded his senior agent for a minute before speaking up. "What is it?"_

_ Tony looked up. "What?" He was caught off by Gibbs' concern._

_ "What did your father tell you? It's obviously got you distracted."_

_ Tony looked away, back at the folder. In a soft voice he answered. "He told me that I wasn't his real son, that no son of his would turn their back on the family business. That he just had me around for my mother's benefit and an heir when he passed away."_

_ Gibbs grew angry. That wasn't right for a man to say that to his son. "Your gut told you that something was off, am I right?"_

_ "Yep. I started digging, but you kinda interrupted my search." Tony chuckled. "Maybe my biological father is a whole hell of a lot better than my father."_

_ "Hopefully." Gibbs responded just as a small boy made his way to him._

_ "Hi, Papa!" Little Zach exclaimed, throwing himself in Gibbs' arms._

_ "Why, hello Zach!" Gibbs smiled, pulling him onto his lap. "How was daycare?"_

_ "Great! We made pictures." Zach turned to his mother who had just finally sat down. "Mommy, do you have the picture for Papa?"_

_ "Yes." She pulled out the folded white construction paper from her back pocket. She rose, handing Gibbs the picture._

_ He opened it, smiled at the artwork, and looked back at the little boy who seemed so proud. "I'll hang it right behind me, okay, Zach?" Swiveling on the office chair, he opened one of the drawers where his thumbtacks were located, pulled one out and stuck the picture to the partition._

_ "Thanks, Papa!" Zach wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck much like Abby did. _Gotta make sure she teaches him _not_ to kill his elders and peers with the tightened hugs. _Gibbs thought. Zach jumped off his lap and bounded over to his father, sitting on the extra desk chair beside him._

_ "Hey Buddy." Tony greeted, pulling his hand away from the research, ruffling his son's hair before rubbing Zach's back in a comforting way. He moved the chair at the end of the desk where there was a clear spot so Zach could draw. _

_ Gibbs smiled at the scene, remembering a similar scene many years ago with his own daughter. Despite Tony's and Ziva's backgrounds, they were really good parents. Zach was lucky to have them._

_It was only a month later when Tony came across the information that his mother had graduated from Stillwater the same year Gibbs had. When he had mentioned his mother's name, Sara Paddington, Gibbs had traveled back in time, remembering the brief relationship he had with her. He paled when he realized that she had gotten pregnant. If she'd told him, he would have definitely raised Tony as his son. But by the time she found out, she probably couldn't get ahold him. It was only a few months after they had sex when he joined the Marines and left Stillwater for good._

_ "Boss?" Tony looked at him, uncertain and concerned. They sat in the basement in silence. "You remember my mother?"_

_ Gibbs found it hard to speak, something that rarely happened. How could he tell the man before him that he'd abandoned him even before he was born? The only thing he could do was nod his head._

_ Tony seemed satisfied. "Do you know who she had dated back then or...hell, even have a one-night-stand with?"_

_ "Yes." He whispered, very tense._

_ "Are you okay?" Tony took a good look at him. "What's wrong?"_

_ Gibbs took several deep breaths to calm his rapid beating heart. He had to tell him. Here Tony was, asking for information on his birth father and Gibbs could barely tell him. He's surprised Tony hasn't given him one of his own head slaps._

_ "Boss!" Tony's booming voice brought him out of his thoughts. A lot quieter, Tony repeated his questions._

_ "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just trying to wrap my head around it all." Gibbs rubbed his brow. "I know your father very well."_

_ Tony looked at him, expectantly. "Who?"_

_ "It's me, Tony." He revealed, gauging his senior field agent's behavior. "I'm your biological father."_

_ Tony looked at him just as stunned as he was._


	4. 30 Hours Earlier

**Disclaime****r to the appropriate things. **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, alerted, favorite, and hit this story. It has been awesome to write! Still got more to do on it too.**

**I found out that Gibbs' and Tony's ages (on NCIS Database) are only ten years apart, so I decided to use the actors' real birth year to make up for that. I'm not sure if ya'll know their birth years (Harmon - 1951 and Weatherly - 1968), so that's where I get the father/son part from.**

__**Thanks for reading and please review when finished. I'd appreciate it!**

**-Kellz**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

_30 Hours Earlier_

"Gibbs, my office!" Vance's booming voice erupted the activity of the MTAC floor. No one, aside from the newbies, was surprised by the way Vance said his name. Without saying a damn thing, too stressed to snap back, Gibbs rose from his chair and took the steps two at a time, following his boss into his office.

Vance sat in his chair, gesturing to Gibbs to sit in one of the other chairs. "Any news on Agent DiNozzo's whereabouts?"

Gibbs looked at him with surprised. "How did you know?"

"People talk." Vance simply answered.

He wasn't surprised by that. Rubbing his eyes again, he sighed, finally looking up at his boss. "He's with Senior."

"That bastard." Vance whispered under his breath.

A few days ago, Senior had showed up at NCIS and berated Tony in front of his colleagues, all because he wanted Tony to go with him on a "business trip" – so to speak – and obviously Tony refused. Gibbs and Tony both knew of his ulterior motives. He just wanted Tony there to keep Senior's associates on their toes.

Unfortunately, Vance – who happened to be walking down the mezzanine at the time – caught the tail end of the argument. Using his authority, he had Senior kicked out and had an impromptu meeting with his subordinate. He remembered the conversation between them clearly

_Tony shut the door hard after them, making it rattle at the force. Vance turned to face him. _

_ "God dammit!" He yelled. Not looking at Vance, he sat down on one of the conference chairs. "I can't believe he'd do that. You know, I should by now. He's always been an ass and trying to get me to join his business." Tony started to rant and Vance let him, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms. "He's in the mob, Director. In fact, he's the main guy."_

_ "I take it he's desperate for you to join?" Vance prompted._

_ Tony nodded his head. "He killed my mother." Tony looked up at his boss. "I have no clue how he did it, but the man got out of the murder charges. They didn't believe me because I 'was at that age where you aren't sure whether he's telling the truth or not'." Tony bolted from his chair and started pacing. "He's done a _lot_ of illegal stuff." He whipped to meet Vance's eyes, pointing at him. "He's even killed a few military officers. Okay, not directly...at least I don't think."_

_ "Maybe you should join." Vance suggested._

_ "What?" Tony froze. "Why would I do that?"_

_ "Intel, DiNozzo. Intel." Vance stood, going behind his desk. He briefly looked down before looking back up. "Go rogue."_

_ "I don't think you realize what a person has to do to get involve with him." He started pacing again._

_ "What is it?" Vance asked. "Enlighten me DiNozzo."_

_ Tony took a deep breath, calming his still riled nerves. "You have to kill someone in cold blood. He picks the person and then sends the newbie in to do the deed."_

_ "Catch him, so he leaves you and your family the hell alone." Vance suggested. "Look, I'll give you those orders if you want. That way Gibbs can't bitch about it."_

_ Tony seemed to consider it. "Got it, Director."_

_ Vance nodded, turning to pick up a file. "You might want to take a look at what we've already collected on Senior."_

_ "You've been investigating him?" Tony asked, surprised as he cautiously took the thick file._

_ "You're right. He's had several military officers murdered." Vance briefed him as Tony looked through the file._

_ "I'll let the family know and be ready within the hour." Tony informed him._

_ Vance gave a subtle nod. "All right. Better give Senior a call."_

_ "On it, Director." Tony automatically responded, turning on his heels and leaving._

_28 Hours Earlier_

"Leon!" Gibbs yelled, slamming his hand on Vance's desk. "You with me?"

Vance shook the memories away. "Uh, yeah, I am. Just remembering something." He regarded Gibbs. "You find Senior. I wanted to speak to him."

"He may be dead, though." Gibbs said under his breath.

"No!" Vance bolted out of his chair. "Do not kill him under any circumstances. I give you permission to shoot his ass, though."

"Leon, he has my son! Doing only God knows what with him. You should know I protect my own." Gibbs turned on his heels and almost walked out before Vance stopped him.

"You don't think I don't protect your team?" He asked, slightly hurt.

Gibbs looked back at him. "No." Then, he left slamming the door after him, much like his son did.

Now Vance was hurt. He tried to be a good Director, but apparently, he wasn't living up to Gibbs' expectations. The man would have to get over it though. But Vance started feeling guilty. He did after all send Tony undercover to infiltrate Senior's business and take him down. Unfortunately, it had been Tony's unbecoming.

"It's my fault, Gibbs." Vance whispered as he sat down again, staring at the closed door. "I sent him to his death."

26 Hours Earlier

_Tony went to Senior's business building. A guard posted outside allowed him in, directing him where to go. He saw the man sitting at his desk, discussing something with one of his goons._

_ After a few minutes standing there, Senior noticed Tony. "Junior! What are you doing here?" He gave Tony a fake smile before looking at his associate. "Evan, we'll discuss this later."_

_ The man named Evan stood and with a curt nod left the room._

_ "Have a seat, son." Senior gestured to the chair Evan had occupied. Tony took a moment before sitting down. "So, how can I help you?"_

_ "I want to join the family business." Tony admitted, feeling sick inside. He can't show his real feelings; Senior would know._

_ Senior smiled, finally relieved that the man he raised had finally come to his senses. "What changed your mind?"_

_ "Gibbs pissed me off, so I considered your offer. You and I both know that I can be very useful, especially with the military murders." Tony admitted. "And I'm a halfway decent shot. You raised me, remember?"_

_ "Oh that I do Junior." Senior smiled once again. "You remember how to get in, right?"_

_ "Name who you want me to kill and I'll do it." Tony's face is one of anger._

_ "You chose, Anthony." Senior handed him two photos. Spreading them out, his eyes widened. There, in front of him, was Leon Vance and Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

Oh shit!_ Tony thought. _Okay, I should've expected that, considering they pissed him off.

_"Which do you choose?" Senior asked, expecting an answer._

_ Tony's eyes couldn't steer away from the two pictures. Finally, he looked up at the man he'd grown to despise. "Give me a day to choose. I'll get back with you tomorrow."_

_ "You're lucky you're my son, or else I wouldn't let you have so much time." Senior said, giving him the go ahead. "Three o' clock."_

_ Tony stood up, giving him a curt nod. "I'll be there."_

_ With that, he left, taking the pictures with him. _Oh God, how the hell can I choose?What would Gibbs do?

After Abby forced him to go home, Gibbs was down in the basement, working the skeleton of a new boat called _Anthony_. Running his hand over the spot he just finished sanding, his mind was still pondering how he was going to get to Tony. Where the boat usually helped him, it didn't do its job at the moment. He had hoped it would give him a chance to do something with his hands.

"Boat not working out for you, honey?" Abby asked from the bottom step of the stairs. She had one hand on the post while watching him. For some reason, she had this uncanny ability to draw him out of his thoughts.

Looking over at her, he sighed, setting the sander on the piece of ply board. "Not tonight, apparently." He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her waist. His head rested against her belly. A genuine smile broke out on his face. "We're going to find him, Abby." He looked up at her. "Senior won't be able to go near Tony. Between Ziva and I, he may even be dead. Depends on her hormones."

"I've noticed she gets a little more assassin-like during the pregnancies." Abby smirked. "But then again, you can get a sniper-ish when you want to." Abby suddenly gasped. "Oh my God! You two plan on going rogue, aren't you?"

Gibbs' smile told her everything.

"But you told me Vance said not to kill him..."

"Since when have I ever listened to him?" Gibbs pulled back, looking at her belly. "Daddy's pretty stubborn when he wants to."

"You are not teaching our child to defy orders. If I don't kick your ass, I'll have Ziva do it." Abby said with seriousness.

"Yes, ma'am." Gibbs saluted her just for measure. His face grew serious. "I won't lose another child, sweetie. I can't."

Abby hugged him tightly. "You won't. Tony's strong. He's got the Gibbs stubbornness in him."

"That is true." Gibbs turned Abby around, pointing to the top. "Come on, honey, let's go to bed."

_20 Hours Earlier_

Tony heard the sound of clothes being ripped. He cracked his good eye to find Evan and the other man stripping him of his clothing. The other man lifted his right should to pull the shirt off him. A soft groan alerted the men of his stirring.

"Don't worry, 007. We aren't completely stripping you." Evan explained, throwing his shirt to the side.

"Wha...what ar-are you do-doing?" Tony questioned, his breathing harbored because of the abuse they had given him. That and his ribs hurt like hell.

"You'll love it." Evan's wicked smile scared Tony. He knew what this man was capable, considering he was Senior's right hand man.

Tony sluggishly shook his head. "What...give...me?"

"A sedative." The other man answered as the sound of a metal bucket was being moved.

Tony groaned again, knowing exactly what they were about to do. His heart rate accelerated and prayed that the sedative would knock him out before they poured more water onto him. Evan grabbed what Tony thought to be a whip.

He realized they were using one of their famous tortures. He had to watch one while he was in what they called "training". At the time, he wasn't allowed to show compassion but inwardly he shivered.

_ That's it. They're gonna kill me._ Tony thought with a heavy heart. _My life is coming to an end. Sorry Dad. I tried._

Just then, the other man poured some of the water onto his already hurt chest, followed by Evan's quick lash. He gritted his teeth, trying to stay strong.

"Scream!" Evan ordered, hitting him again. Tony just flinched. "God dammit, Anthony! Let your father hear you scream!"

"Get it through your thick scolded head: Senior is _not_ my father!" Tony yelled, doing something that caught the two men off guard. He bolted to a sitting position, making him a little dizzy from whatever they gave him. It appeared he was having an adrenaline rush.

_No! You will not die, Anthony._ He chastised himself. _Dad didn't give you permission._ He grabbed the bucket out of the man's hands and threw it on the man, making him falter. Then, he turned to Evan, grabbing the whip and wrapping it around the man's ankle.

"What the..." Evan trailed off, looking down.

Tony tripped him, letting him get knocked out by the dresser drawer beside the cot Tony had been laying on. "I'm a Gibbs. We kick ass."

With the small amount of strength he had, he decided that he would survive, not give in to what Senior obviously wanted: a loose end fixed. Now would be a good time for his ninja to come out of nowhere and kick ass. He had to smirk at that.

Tony turned on his shoe-clad feet, taking the baseball bat they had set aside for later on his way out of the room. The sedative still making his movements sluggish, he tried to get the hell out of there. With the injured shoulder they had hurt, he held it against the side where his ribs hurt the most. His footing faltered several times, making him slam into the walls to keep upright.

In the distance, he could hear the screams from other unfortunate souls who crossed Senior. Then, the sounds of movement – doors slamming open, a herd coming in his direction – were catching up to him. This gave him an even more urge to get the hell out.

He started moving again, only stopping when he came face-to-face with none other than Senior and four of his men. His heart sped up even more.

"Where do you think you're going, Junior?" Senior asked with a twisted smile on his face.

_Oh shit._


	5. 18 Hours Earlier

**So this chapter was supposed to be the ending, but I couldn't resist the cliffhanger. I pretty sure you all will be just as shocked as I was (and hell I wrote the thing). Thank you for all the support you've given me to continue writing this story.**

**Disclaimer as usual.**

**-Kellz**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_18 Hours Earlier_

McGee slammed his fist on his desktop, startling Ziva who had been looking through Anthony DiNozzo, Senior's thick file.

"Grrr!" He huffed, glaring at the very object that was normally his friend. "Okay, normally I don't say this..."

"Say what, McGee?" Ziva looked over at him, finding his attitude completely strange.

"I hate technology right now." McGee smacked his monitor, knowing it wouldn't do anything to help.

"And this is usually why I leave it up to you, Tim." Gibbs stated, coming out of nowhere. McGee resumed typing vigorously. Ziva tuned back to the file at hand. Gibbs stopped at his desk. "Got anything for me?"

"No, Boss." McGee responded.

"Gibbs?" Ziva called for him as he started to sit down. Gibbs stopped and moved over to his daughter-in-law. "There are two primary places Senior reside. I remember this because Tony took us to this one shortly after Zach was born. He wanted Senior to meet his grandson." She pointed to a beautiful mansion at 123 Lanyard Drive, New York, New York.

"Why wasn't Senior there at the birth?" Gibbs asked, already sensing what the answer would be.

Ziva just stared at him. "Really, Gibbs?" She said with disbelief.

"He was on a _business_ trip." Gibbs concluded. At Ziva's nod, his hatred for Senior just magnified.

"He brushed him off and wanted nothing to do with us." Ziva's eyes teared up. "He said that he wanted nothing to do with a son that betrayed him."

"And yet, five years later he kidnaps the very same man he wanted nothing to do with?" McGee commented, not seeing the deranged man's logic. "What is wrong with that man?" Ziva and Gibbs both looked over at McGee, who quietly stared back, squirming slightly from the mirroring glares they gave him. "Oh...kay," McGee turned back to the computer, "time to get back to this."

"Ya think, McGee?" Gibbs righted himself, taking the home photo with him on his way to Vance's office.

"Gibbs!" Ziva called after him. He turned on the bottom step to look at her expectantly. "Here is the other location!" She held up a picture of a small warehouse with at least three levels. "I believe that is where Senior works. Tony brought me there once before Zach was born."

"Thank you, Ziver." He took the paper, a smile forming on his face as he headed up to Vance's office.

Gibbs entered the inner office without invitation, much to Cynthia's dismay. Slamming the door open, he saw that Vance was startled, jumping and dropping the phone in his hand.

"Sorry, sir. I tried to stop him." Cynthia apologized.

Vance held up his hand. "Don't worry about it, Cynthia. The man is a hurricane when he wants to be, especially when it involves family."

"Damn straight!" Gibbs said.

"Close the door, Cynthia. I got this." Vance said, waiting until the secretary closed the door before releasing his wrath onto his lead agent. "Just what the hell was that, Gibbs?"

Gibbs slammed the two pictures onto the desk. "One of those location is where my son is. I need a team to search either location. McGee and I are taking the other." Gibbs gave him enough time to glance at them. "With back up, of course. Abby would kill me if it was just he and me." He rolled his eyes. "Like Tim and I can't handle things."

Vance's head snapped up. "Not alone. Need I remind you that Anthony DiNozzo, Senior is a big time mobster? He has hundreds of people right under him, willing to do whatever he pleases. I'll send back up with you. An ex-Mossad assassin wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I were to let you two go by yourselves. I'd prefer to live, thank you. Got my wife to deal with."

Gibbs smirked. "You're afraid of Ziva too, Leon?"

Vance shivered, eyeing him. "Oh, most definitely! That combined with a _pregnant_ forensic scientist doesn't bode well for us, my friend."

"How did you...?" Gibbs was surprised.

"She gave me the paperwork this morning." Vance answered his trailed off question. He cleared his throat. "Now, go get our boy, Gibbs."

"Yes, Director." Gibbs turned on his heels and got to the door before Vance stopped him.

"Oh Gibbs?" Vance waited for him to look at him. "I give you permission to do more than shoot his ass, if it comes to that."

Gibbs gave him a rare smile, walking out of the office. He nearly flew down the stairs from the office, heading directly to his desk.

"Grab your gear, McGee." Gibbs said as he picked up his gun and badge. "We're getting Tony." When Ziva made to follow, he pointed at her. "No, David, you stay here."

Ziva looked mad. "What? Why not?"

"Baby DiNozzo doesn't need to be involved in fighting anytime soon. Teach your skills after he or she is born." He pointed out. "Sit."

She glared at him. Picking up a paperclip, she said. "Need I remind you about the paperclip?"

Gibbs chuckled at that, startling her. "Not scared of you, Ziver." A complete lie of course, but he would say anything. Gibbs headed to the elevator where McGee was holding it. "I'll call you when we get Tony!" He yelled, entering the elevator and letting it shut.

"Not if I am there with you." Ziva grumbled, opening the desk drawer and pulling out her gun and badge. _Baby DiNozzo will be just fine, Gibbs._ As she put the appropriate items on her body, she touched her belly. "Let Mommy go get Daddy, okay?"

Grabbing her bag, she headed out of the building to her car. _I get to be the one to get the kill shot, Gibbs._

_12 Hours Earlier_

He sat, tied to a wooden chair with his hands behind his back. The lights were on dim, making it hard to see his surroundings. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there. After Senior stopped him, he had his men escort him to this room, although sometime between being caught and taken to this room he had finally succumbed to the darkness again.

In Between Time of 18 and 12 Hours

"_Put him in Spare Room Two. I'll be there shortly." Senior ordered, stopping as the men carried Tony to the appropriate room. He turned and saw his top guys coming toward him. Evan was rubbing his neck and the other man was walking stiffly. "What the hell happened to you two?"_

_ "Your son." Evan answered with a glare._

_ "Humm..." Senior started to walk in the opposite direction. "Keep an eye on him, Evan. Let me know when he wakes."_

_ "Yes, sir!" Evan acknowledged. He followed the men. "I'm gonna kill the son-of-a-bitch if Boss doesn't." He grumbled, an angry expression plastered on his face._

_ "I second that!" His comrade said._

_ After what seemed hours, Senior showed up. The atmosphere seemed to drop a thousand degrees. Senior's powerful reins held him to have a big ego. One snap of his fingers got everything he wanted. Which was what he did. Finally only he and Evan were left in the room._

_ "He hasn't woken yet?" Senior remained looking at the man he called a son._

_ "No. I believe Kris gave him a little too much." Evan answered. "I should have kept a better eye on him."_

_ Senior whipped around to face him. "Yes! You should have. Only two people can kill him: you and me! That's it!" Senior turned back to the unconscious man. "He was your responsibility, Evan! When you discovered his ulterior motives, you should have killed him right then and there! What is one of my sayings?"_

_ Evan looked down at the floor, ashamed. In a quiet voice, he answered. "Tie up loose ends."_

_ "Exactly!" Senior picked up the bat Tony had in his hands._

_ "I couldn't do it!" Evan tried to explained._

_ "You never had the problem before." Senior pointed out, toying with the bat while he waited for Tony to wake._

_ "How could I kill the Boss' son?" Evan asked the one question that Senior had placed in the back of his head._

_ "Easy." Senior stared at Tony, but his mind was miles away. "Shoot him. He's no son of mine. He's a Gibbs; always has been, always will be. His cheating mother was no better."_

_ Senior swung the bat back and launched it at Tony's ribs, cracking several at the momentum. He dropped the bat and headed to the door. "Call me when he fully wakes."_

_ A curt nod from Evan sent Senior on his way._

Inside Tony's Head

21:13

_Tony sat in a chair in his living room, the dim lamp on the stand beside him the only source of light in the room. Ziva was upstairs putting their son to bed. His left fist was under his chin, keeping it up, while his elbow rested on his leg. Looking at the two pictures – one on his knee, the other in his hand – he cast an uncertain and angry look. Senior's choices had been to either execute either Leroy Jethro Gibbs or Leon Vance, two men he just couldn't kill. They meant something to him._

_ "I can't do this. How could I?" He thought out loud._

_ "What can you not do, honey?" Ziva asked, coming up behind and hugging him, casting a glance at the two photos. "Oh, never mind, I see now."_

_ "He wants me to choose my target, but sweetie, how the hell can I? These are two very important people to me, to us." He looked at her, hoping she had the answer._

_ "You could always tell them the situation. We can come up with a plan." Ziva suggested. "You could do what I did in Gibbs' basement."_

_ He quirked an eyebrow in question._

_ "I executed Ari, saving Gibbs' life." She informed him._

_ "How did you do it all these years?" He wondered, looking at Gibbs' photo._

_ A hint of a smile crossed her face. "I was raised to feel nothing and follow orders. In Mossad, you are an assassin who simply executes whoever my father decides. After Somalia, it changed. You guys changed my outlook on life. The rest is history."_

_ "So, you're saying I gotta act like I've changed into an empty-feeling killer who can easily pull the trigger with no hesitation, no rethinking about the decision." He continued staring at Gibbs' photo._

_ "Exactly." She knew his decision the minute he set aside Vance's photo. "You have made your decision." It was a statement._

_ He nodded. "I better forewarn him."_

_ "Yes." Ziva straightened, pulling away._

_ He got up and turned to face her. "I'm gonna go talk to him, sort out a plan."_

_ "We will be okay here, Tony." She assured him, raising up just slightly to kiss him._

_ Tony gave her a look of relief. "I'll be back in a while." He kissed her again before grabbing both photos and going to the movie bookcase where their guns were in a lock box. He took his, holstering it and grabbing his badge as well. "I love you, sweetie."_

_ "Love you, too." She responded as he made his way to the door, grabbing the keys on the key hanger and left._

_ Ziva stared at the door before switching off the lamp and heading up to their bedroom._

_ When he arrived at his father's home, he saw that the basement light was on with the rest of the house cast in darkness. He walked up to the front door and unlocked it with the key they had given him. Making his way to the basement, he leisurely walked down the steps._

_ "Hey Tony." His father greeted softly while messing with one of his tools._

_ "Hey Dad." He responded, walking over to him to inspect what he was doing._

_ "Pick up the sander if you want." Gibbs offered, his head gesturing to the work bench. Tony walked over and exchanged the photos for the sander. A few months ago, his father had started letting him help, a kind of father-son bonding, despite the bond they had already established. Tony was sure his little sibling would do the same thing when it was old enough. Zach had already learned to help his papa, and he was sure his second child would do the same._

_ "What's on your mind, son?" Gibbs asked, sensing the tension in Tony's behavior._

_ "With this mission Vance has me on, Senior has given me the choice who I kill in cold blood. It's just a requirement to join his gang. The two choices are on the work bench." Tony explained, starting to sand the opposite side of his father._

_ Gibbs backed up and glanced down at the photos. "Damn, he really dislikes us that much."_

_ Tony flashed a smile. "Yep."_

_ Gibbs looked back at Tony. "What do you suggest?"_

_ "We use a thing of fake blood like we did a while back and fake bullets. I chose you because I know he hates you even more than Vance." Tony stopped sanding. "I hope you don't feel offended."_

_ Gibbs shook his head. "No, I don't. So where are we doing this?"_

_ Tony shook his shoulders. "Got an idea?"_

_ Gibbs thought a moment and looked at the stairs. "What about up there like Ziva had done all those years ago?"_

_ Tony turned to look at the stairs. "Sounds like a plan. I'll let you know when he gives me the go ahead."_

_ "Okay." Gibbs nodded, finally stopping fiddling with the tool. "Be safe, son."_

_ Tony can over to him and set the sander down on the bench, picking up the photos. He paused, looking at Gibbs who caught his eyes. Catching his boss/father completely off guard, Tony hugged his father to which it took Gibbs a moment to return the hug. The younger Gibbs pulled back. "I will, Dad."_

_ Then he left._

Tony remained tied up, still delirious and in pain, with his head hanging down and his eyes closed. Evan leaned against the opposite wall and perked up when he noticed Tony stirring.

Rambling in his current state, Evan heard him say, "Daddy, here" in a small, child-like voice. It didn't quite make sense to Evan, considering he could be talking about Senior or the other man.

Evan thought back on the time he discovered Tony's ulterior motive. The man had walked out of his father's house, carrying the two photos. He thought, at first, that his trainee had completed the job, but when the light shut off he realized Tony had betrayed them, just like the younger man's mother had done all those years ago.

Now, he was in the same room as the betrayer (the one who'd be dead once Senior found out). A small part of him felt pity for the man; his death would soon fall on his hands. And if he knew his biological father like Senior has portrayed him to be, there would be no hiding. Hell, the man was a former Marine sniper.

"This is bullshit." Evan whispered, finally coming to his senses. As afraid as he was of Senior, a sniper was a _lot_ scarier.

His own father should be scared. Senior's facade would be his undoing. _I could ruin Senior and take over the family business myself._

He pushed himself off the wall and approached Tony, bending down before him. "Hang on, little brother, I won't let Dad do anything else to you." Evan watched for any sign that Tony heard him.

One eye popped open. "I know, Evan. I know." He whispered in a soft tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Shocked? Let me know what you think!<strong>


	6. 11 Hours Earlier

**Thank you for all reviews, alerts, favorites, and hits! I really do appreciate it! This chapter has a little bit of shocker at the end. **

**Disclaimer as usual**

**-Kellz**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

_11 Hours Earlier_

Evan remained bent in front of Tony. "I still have to play the part, but if he attempts anything, you know me. What's my speciality?" He waited for Tony to respond, but the younger man was barely conscious. "I know you know." He patted his brother's good shoulder and stood, walking out of the room.

The minute Evan shut the door, Tony rose his head. "And you thought I was out. Ha!" He took in his surroundings, noticing the newest flower on the tall dresser. _Evan_. He assumed. "What would Miss Ninja Chick do?" He whispered, checking for anything useful. His toys had been put away, and the room had appeared to be as clean as he left it, aside from the current situation.

Tony finally spotted the one no one had thought to find. A small knife – one he had learned years before finding out Rule 9 to keep – was inside his mattress, the slit barely noticeable. _Thank God._ He sighed, edging the chair closer to the mattress. He felt around for the small medium size knife. Relieved when it surfaced, he fiddled with it until it opened. Smirking, he untied his hands before cutting the rope that held him to the chair and finally his ankles.

"Getting a little careless in your old age, eh, Senior?" He whispered. Still weak from all that he endured and the lack of food/water, he stumbled as he walked. He wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold on. "Hoping you get here soon, Dad. Could use you and our family right about now."

Just as he was opening the door, he heard footsteps above his room. Instantly he paused, looking upward. _Okay, need a plan, Tony. Rule Sixteen – if someone thinks they have the upper hand...break it._ Tony thought before recalling his wife's rule. _Rule 3 – makeshift an item from your surrounding into a weapon._

He quickly snatched the knife from the mattress, closing it and slipping it in his pocket. Tony opened the door, shut it behind him, and hid behind the couch, waiting for his captor. He didn't have to wait long. As soon as they walked in, he darted (as fast as he could) up the stairs. It was calm, alone. However, both DiNozzos usually went alone to meet with their unfortunate captive.

His eyes wildly checked the corridor for which direction to go. The temperature in the home was cold and it didn't help the lack of a shirt. A slight shiver ran down his back, but the voices of the top two coming closer made him dart to the left, hoping one of the rooms would be unlocked.

The farthermost door opened with ease, revealing itself as one of the many bedrooms. Quietly, he closed the door, concentrating on calming himself and biding his time. Although he knew Evan was on his side, he only trusted the team, _his_ family.

"Evan, you find him and bring him to me! I'll deal him with myself!" Senior yelled, obviously pissed with his adoptive wayward son. "Time for that betrayer meets his maker."

Evan widened his eyes, but he should have expected his father to turn to this. No one crossed Anthony DiNozzo, Senior without consequences. When Senior finally took it upon himself to deal with the unfortunate soul alone...well, Evan couldn't count the number of bodies he had to bury.

"Dad..." He trailed, trying to stop his father from doing what he feared. Senior whipped back to him. "Please, don't kill him. Wouldn't it be more fun to just continue torturing him. It would just be as a big of a blow to NCIS for him to be missing as if you murdered him."

Senior seemed to consider it. After a brief moment, in which Tony thought they had moved on, Senior started to say something, but the movement of the door caught his attention. Tony peeked out into the corridor.

"Never mind, Evan. We found him." Senior said in his cool, collected voice, walking closer to the injured man. "Still thinking you can escape, Junior?"

Tony froze. His eyes held a panic look. "I won't beg. You taught me that, remember?" Contrast to his eyes, his body stood straighter, to his full height, which was slightly taller than the old man. Outwardly, he was more confident, despite the pain he still dealt with.

"You are in _no_ position to be giving me that attitude." Senior roughly grabbed his injured shoulder, dragging him to his office. "Come along, young one."

Tony winced, praying they would hurry up and get there. He cast a _what-the-hell-man_ look at his brother, to which Evan just shrugged his shoulders, mouthing _I'm sorry Achicha_, using the language Evan had picked up while visiting some of his friends from college. The younger brother still had trouble understanding Hebrew, but since being with Ziva, he learned quite a bit.

When they _finally_ arrived at Senior's office, Evan was forced to remain outside, standing guard while Senior had a "discussion" with Tony. "Sit!" Senior's booming voice ordered. Tony was going to defy, but Senior's forceful shove to the chair made that idea fly out of the window.

Weakened, Tony couldn't fight Senior when the older man tied him to the chair – arms on the arms of the chair, feet and chest. Hissing when the rope touched his sensitive skin, his angry expression told Senior all he needed to know. It kept Tony rooted where he was, looking up at Senior.

"So, tell me, where's your father? He's not here to save your worthless ass." Senior said, sitting on his desk, watching Tony. Tony chuckled. "What the hell is so funny?"

When the laughter died down, he smiled. "The last person who called me worthless ended up marrying me."

"Then she was a fool." Senior crossed his arms.

"Don't talk about my wife like that, you SOB." Tony defended, his voice very cold with a touch of hatred.

"Hey!" Senior yelled, standing and pointing at himself. "This _SOB_ took you when you had no one. I raised you! Where was _your_ father in all this?"

"He didn't know about me! If he had, you wouldn't have had to put up with me. Besides, if I recall, _you_ adopted _me_."

"Only because I loved your mother at the time." Senior admitted.

It should have been a low blow for Tony, but he was loved my his team. Whatever Senior said to him wouldn't change the fact that he had already had a family. He was loved by many.

"Admit it. At one time, you loved me. Why else would you keep me around? You had Evan." Tony asked him.

"Because Evan wanted you." Senior admitted. Tony knew then this man held no feelings toward him. After all once you betrayed Senior, he cut all ties from you, bottling up his feelings. "I couldn't deny Evan family."

Tony swallowed what saliva he had left. At least, he knew his brother loved him despite their opposing careers. _Okay, Evan. Could really use you right now._ Tony thought just as Senior picked up the whip on his desk. His eyes widened, already wincing at the projected pain.

"You're gonna kill me, aren't you?" Tony concluded.

"Yes." Senior answered shortly before he cracked the whip across Tony's chest.

Despite the pain, Tony gritted his teeth and held the arms tightly. _Do not scream! That's what he wants!_ Tony yelled at himself, breathing hard after the whip smacked against his chest once more.

Standing outside, Evan cringed at every whip his brother was given. Guilt ridden him at the thought that he had failed his brother once again. It was only a matter of time before Tony would finally break. _Maybe at this point_, he thought, _it'd be better for him_.

_8 Hours Earlier_

_20:34_

Vance had supplied a cargo plane to deliver them to the nearest military airport. Fortunately for them, it was only thirty minutes away. Gibbs rented a car and sped, making the drive in fifteen rather than the thirty. Poor McGee held on for dear life.

Cast in darkness and decked out in black clothes, Gibbs lay his favorite sniper weapon diagonally across his back. McGee held his normal gun, poised in position behind some bushes not far from Gibbs.

"Ready, McGee?" Gibbs asked in his wired mic, keeping his attention on the home. Lights were on in varied rooms.

"Definitely, Boss." McGee returned, his voice full of complete confidence. He held no trace of the McGee the team know. "Following your lead."

Luckily for them, the property was somewhat lit, making it easier for them to see each other. A subtle nod from Gibbs told McGee to be ready. Turning his head, Gibbs gave the same signal to their back up.

McGee heard one single word that risked their lives. "Go." Gibbs spoke.

The team kept hidden as they made their way closer to the home. Quietly, one by one, each member of the rescue team eliminated the goons. Gibbs and McGee went on their own, searching the first level, finding a lot of rooms but no Tony. Both killed without hesitation.

Gibbs signaled for McGee to go first down first in the basement. He watched for any goons, shooting several that came to see what was happening on the first floor. McGee was very surprised by what he saw. Snapping his fingers once he arrived on the bottom floor, McGee ventured further into the basement, discovering a living room, small kitchen, bathroom, and a single bedroom that looked like a child's playroom.

In wooden letters was the name _Tony_. McGee's hazel eyes widened when he realized this was where Tony spent the first eight years of his life. Approaching the slightly cracked door, he held his gun, ready to shoot first then ask questions. Gibbs followed him, standing against the wall, cautiously reaching down to the handle. Gibbs mouthed _1...2...3_, then swung the door opened. McGee shot inside, checking for anyone hiding out.

There was no one.

"Boss?" McGee whispered in a concern voice, still staring at the mess in the small room. Gibbs looked in the same direction, finding the chair and cut rope. There was some blood around the chair.

"Bastard!" Gibbs hissed, turning and bolting out of the room with McGee on his six. Before they could get upstairs, they heard a bunch of commotion. Cautiously, Gibbs walked up the stairs with McGee in tow. A breath of air was released when they realized who it was. "Ziver, I told you to stay at NCIS." Gibbs gave her the famous stare.

Ziva looked much like the assassin she used to be. Placing her gun back in its holster, she looked over at Gibbs and McGee. "You should know me by now, Gibbs. I don't listen very well."

Gibbs lowered his weapon, standing upright. "I noticed. Tony will kill me if anything happens to you and little DiNozzo there. I'd like to live long enough to not only see my second grandchild but my third child as well!"

Ziva looked at him, innocently. "Can't help it. My husband's in trouble. Natural instinct to help him. Besides, got your six, too."

Gibbs grumbled something under his breath. Meanwhile, McGee was just rolling his eyes, not surprised by the bickering between them. The sudden sound of a bullet whizzed past Gibbs as he took a step back and looked to his left, where it had been shot.

McGee whipped his body that way and took the shot, effectively killing the shooter. "Okay guys. Find Tony now, bicker later." McGee suggested, crouching down in in position as did his boss and coworker.

They searched the home, finally coming to a closed office door on the second level. The three NCIS agents could hear not only voices but the sound of a baseball bat being picked up. Impatient, Gibbs stood to his full height and burst through the door just as Senior smacked Tony on the head with the bat, effectively rendering him unconscious.

"Freeze!" Gibbs yelled, training his gun on the notorious mobster. "NCIS!"

Senior looked at them with disgust. "I know who you are!" He yelled, calmly setting the bat back on his desk. A satisfied expression on his face. "You're too late to save your son, Agent Gibbs."

McGee and Ziva looked over at Tony, taking in all of the abuse he endured. Ziva instantly went to him while McGee straightened, getting closer to Tony. Gibbs remained trained on Senior. Lowering his left hand, he held the gun up solely with his right, a vengefully expression on his face. He couldn't stand it any longer, lowering his weapon he charged at Senior only to grab the older man's neck with his left hand, squeezing with his gun against the man's temple.

Yet Senior did not react like Gibbs had thought. It was almost like he was excepting the ending of his life. "_My_ son went get revenge on you, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs looked at him, taken aback and loosening his hold on the man. "_Your_ son? Tony won't do that."

"Not him! His older brother Evan!" Senior revealed, slowly picking up the bat behind him.

McGee, who had moved away from Ziva and to the left of the men, saw what Senior was about to do. "Ziva, get Gibbs!" He hollered. Ziva looked at the two men, catching on to what McGee was seeing. She pulled Gibbs away at the same time that McGee took the killshot.

It startled all three agents. Gibbs and Ziva stared at McGee in awe, taken by complete surprised that McGee would do that. McGee, on the other hand, was frozen, even more shocked by what just happened. Senior's head slumped as his eyes closed.

Aside from the noises outside that room, it was still. McGee had never sniped anyone before. He'd accidently shot someone, but he'd never killed someone to get revenge before.

"McGee?" He heard his body call him in the distance as he stared at the now deceased man who had tortured his coworker for many years. Startled by his boss' touch on his wrist, he jumped back to the present. "McGee!" His eyes averted to his boss. "Help us." Gibbs told him and he jumped into action.

"On it, Boss!" McGee grabbed his knife and started snipping at the rope, giving Tony more freedom along the way.

Gibbs lifted his arm and talked into the mic. "Need a medic on the second floor, located in the office at the end of the hall." He alerted the ambulance waiting downstairs.

"On the way, sir." The masculine voice responded.

Gibbs put an arm out in front of Ziva, stilling her movements. "Stay there, David. McGee and I can handle this." She was not pleased, but at the moment Gibbs didn't care. He helped McGee to lower Tony's weaken and lighter body onto the marble floor of the office, careful with his head. He wanted to reach out and caress his son's cheek, but he was afraid of hurting the younger man even more. He opted to put his hand on his son's good shoulder. "It's okay, Tony. Dad's here and so is your wife and McGee. You're safe now."

He received no response to his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprised? There is more to come!<strong>

**-Kellz**


	7. Present

**Disclaimer as usual. Thanks for all the inspiration you have given me. **

**-Kellz**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

_Present_

Vance arrived at the hospital shortly after his confession to himself. He wanted to see Tony's progress for himself. The remaining members of Team Gibbs were waiting for word in the waiting room near ICU. Zach was sleeping with his head on Abby's lap. Only Gibbs and Ziva were missing.

He surpassed them, going to the nurse's station. When a nurse finally noticed him, he flashed his badge and asked for Tony's room. She pointed to the room next to the desk.

"Thank you, ma'am." He put away his badge and walked that direction.

Standing at the doorway, he watched silently as Gibbs moved to stand, letting Ziva take his place. He bent down, whispering in her ear. She nodded her head in acceptance of whatever he said. Then, Gibbs straightened heading to the door, noticing Vance for the first time.

"Leon, what are you doing here?" Gibbs' voice was actually surprised.

"I need a moment with Agent DiNozzo." Leon used his authoritative voice, letting Gibbs know he meant business.

Gibbs didn't even look at Ziva. "David?" Gibbs remained staring at Vance. Ziva looked up, finally noticing their boss. "With me."

Ziva stood without protest, bent over to kiss Tony on a spot where his skin was safe before following her father-in-law out of the room. Vance moved out of the way, not the least bit surprised by the scowl the Israeli-American agent gave him.

When they were out of sight, he entered the room, sitting in the only chair there. For a few moments, he assessed Tony's injuries. Guilt ran through his entire body. This shouldn't have happened. It wasn't supposed to end like this. He was given the mission to gather intel, not become a victim himself.

A spike in his brain wave monitor bleeped causing Vance to look at the machine, ready to alert the nurses, but there was no following beeps. It was weird but Vance got this sense like it was Tony telling him that it was okay. That what was done was done.

Vance shook his head to clear the thoughts. He stood, leaning over Tony. "Come back. We aren't ready to bury you just yet. Besides, your father and wife will kill me if you die." He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "That's an order, Agent DiNozzo."

The second spike was more dominant, but again no further response. Vance wasn't sure whether to get a nurse or not. He opted to sit with him, hoping there would be another sign of Tony's return.

Inside Tony's Mind

6 Years Old

_Watching his mother making dinner, he sat on a bar stool, munching on a snack and drinking juice with it; his brother sat beside, eating the same things. She bustled around the room, grabbing mixing bowls and several pans out. Although she had cooks who could easily make them dinner, there were times when she would let them have a day off, normally to teach her boys how to cook._

_ "Mommy, what are ya makin'?" Tony asked her, watching with amazement just how fast their mother could be._

_ His brother turned to him. "Spaghetti, dummy."_

_ Catherine DiNozzo stopped and looked over at her oldest son. "Evan Wayne DiNozzo, you apologize to your brother! That wasn't nice!"_

_ Tony wasn't really fazed by Evan's behavior. He had gotten used to it. But to appease their mother, he went along with the acceptance of his apology. There was still silent anger only expressed through the older brother's eyes. That was the day Tony started gauging people's reactions by their eyes._

8 Years Old

_He watched as the casket was lowered into the ground. Evan stood beside him, mirroring his sadden look. Senior stood behind them, staying strong for the boys. Tony's so wrapped in the guilt that he couldn't help her that he doesn't feel Evan's right arm slid behind his neck and pull him into his side. Both boys knew their mother loved each of them, but it was evident that she favored Tony over him. It was the opposite with their father._

_ "Come on, Bub. Let's go." Evan whispered to him. Tony stayed put a moment longer before Evan tugged on his wrist, making him turn and followed Senior and Evan to the limo._

11 Years Old

_Settling in his dorm room, he looked around the small room. Releasing a relieved breath, he knew his father wouldn't mess with him while he was there._

_ Little did he know just how wrong he was._

_ Senior made it his priority to screw with his son's head. Hopeful time to spend with the obvious withdrawn man began to get thin. He became jealous when he realized Evan hadn't been sent to a boarding school. So his class clown and jock persona began to emerge. He didn't want anyone knowing his past._

15 – 24 Years Old

_He entered high school with excellent grades and a determination to go to college on a sports scholarship. This new boarding school isn't much different than the last. He does make more friends though._

_ Graduating from __Rhode Island Military Academy (not sure if he actually did, but we'll say for the story that he did, also cited from NCIS Database), he went onto Ohio State University and graduated from there with a Bachelor of Arts degree in Physical Education (as stated in NCIS Database, wikipedia sister website)._

40 Years Old – Present

_He finally came to the relationship he, apparently, has always wanted. She stood before him, angry as hell for what he had to her boyfriend; but he couldn't let that asshole get away with using her like that. Sure, he had questioned her loyalties. He had after all been looking out for her. When she asked him why he did what he did, he'd decided to be completely honest with her._

_ "For you." He had spoken those two words in a raw and honest voice. Her eyes flickered with a hint of surprise, but the anger of the whole situation shielded her true feelings._

_ In the end, he had let her go to find herself, but his heart would always remain attached to hers. Only to have months later volunteering himself and McGee to find her – or more specifically to avenge her 'death._

_ When the job had finished, he couldn't help to keep his eyes off her. The love still carried its weight on his heart and her eyes revealed the mutual feeling._

_ Rule 12 stood in the way, but one night in Paris had undoubtably made these feelings obvious. They shared the bed, unable to hold back the chemistry any longer. The following day, life returned to normal. The feelings still remained harbored._

_ The whole deal with her and Ray; he and EJ was just a ploy to deflect their attraction, but it could never stop it. The phrase "it was inevitable" that he told her all those years ago seemed to bit him in the ass. They were bound to break Rule 12._

_ And they did, creating a new life in the process._

_ Gibbs had been extremely pissed at them, but he got over it, influenced by a hormonal ex-Mossad assassin who threatened him with his own sander. It definitely was not a pleasant memory. Gibbs had slightly squirmed, uncertain how to deal with this new Ziva._

_ Six months into the pregnancy, he had proposed. They had taken a week off and traveled to Israel where he had asked her father for her hand in marriage to respect her upbringing. Her father wasn't happy in the least, but here was a man who he had despise yet saved his daughter from certain death. Who was he to deny his daughter to marry this Italian-American? He told him yes when he noticed his daughter protruding belly._

_ He had asked her if she was pregnant and with a beaming smile she nodded. Tony's question spoke volumes to Eli David when he could clearly see that this man wanted to take care of his daughter and grandchild._

_ They had returned the following week with an engagement ring on Ziva's finger._

_The wedding had been perfect and the birth of their son had changed the whole team's lives. Life had seemed perfect until he tried to get his father involved with his family. Discouraged by Senior, he relied on his brother for support until they had a big argument, choosing to go their separate ways._

_ Now, years later, he was expecting his second child and settling into the life of being the son of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. His life seemed to be getting better. He was excited for the baby's arrival._

_ Then this assignment happened and his father's insistence that he join his illegal career. It was starting to be his undoing._

_ He could hear the voices talking to him nearby, but it sounded distant and soft. Tony never felt the slap on his head, but he could hear his father's urging words that seemed to calm his racing mind and started to beckon him. Ziva's comforting words, describing the development of their child and Zach's concern for him almost beckoned him to return to them. Vance's order to return edged him closer, but the confession from Abby about his future sibling caused him to actually return. His little brother or sister would need him._

Tony coughed, opening his good eye. The monitors started picking up his vitals, alerting the nurses that he was awake. He saw Abby sitting beside him in the chair, gasping at the surprise.

"Tony?" She rose, getting a better look. "Oh thank God! Tony, can you hear me?"

He wanted to shake his head yes, but the more he became alert the more the pain became apparent. So he settled for speaking in a soft tone. "Yes."

"I have to get your dad and Ziva." She turned to leave as the nurses finally arrived. He was left alone.

Moments later, he caught a glimpse of the whole team standing outside his room, watching through the glass door. His little boy was in McGee's arms. He sighed in relief, knowing his family was here, waiting for him.

With his right hand, he moves it off the bed, reaching for them. The two women were obviously crying while his father and 'brothers' were trying to keep it together. Ducky just watched, tears in his eyes. Then he was surprised by the appearance of his grandfather, knowing that he had made the trip from Stillwater. He'd probably been sitting out in the waiting room with the rest of the crew.

His energy spent, he returned his hand where it was before, dropping it onto the mattress. They all knew it would be a long journey before he returned to normal, but he knew they would make it together.

Once the nurses were finished, Gibbs entered the room. Gibbs leaned over to get a good look at his son.

"Dad?" Tony whispered, looking straight into the older man's eyes.

"What, son?" Gibbs perked up.

"I'm changing my name to Gibbs." He said, a small smile finding his bruised face. A smile on Gibbs' face mirrored his own.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not exactly sure whether I got some of Tony's memories right, but I tried. Let me know what you think!<strong>

**-Kellz**


	8. He Surprised The Hell Out Of Me

**Hey all! Thanks for everything****! This has certainly been fun to write (despite being mean to Tony). Only got one more chapter after this. If you have any confusion or haven't felt that your questions were answered with this chapter****, just let me know. Hope you enjoy!**

**-Kellz**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Evan stood further back from the team, hands in his pockets, and watching his little brother with a sad but relieved expression. He now knew his brother was in good hands, and he would direct the DiNozzo Enterprises the way their mother had hoped. It felt like a big weight was lifted off his shoulders; the stress of always doing his father's biding was suddenly gone, leaving in its wake the aftermath of the notorious mobster's downfall.

But he was up for the challenge of correcting all the mistakes of his father's. He wanted to be a better man.

He saw nine people who stood just outside the room, who loved his brother and would take care of him. A satisfied smile broke out on his face. _You'll be okay, little brother_. Evan thought, finally relieved. Looking to his left, he caught the sight of someone he'd thought he'd never see.

_Mom_. Evan was confused. Wasn't she dead? She came to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Hello, Evan." She greeted with warmth.

"Mom? You're supposed to be dead." Evan stated, hugging her back.

She turned to look at Tony. "Amazing what you can do when you have your connections. Why do you think Tony joined NCIS?"

"It was fate." Evan answered, watching the commotion in Tony's room. "You made it to where he would join. Why?"

"You wanted the best for him, Evan. I couldn't steer you away from your father's grip, so I had to do it for Tony. He has always been his father's son." She answered truthfully. Glancing at her older boy, she said. "You'll do wonderful things as the leader, my son."

"I hope so." Evan looked in the direction of his mother, finding her not there.

"I love you both equally, Evan. Do what you've always done." Her voice resonated around him as it drifted away.

In a quiet tone, he said. "Yeah, protect Tony."

He was taken by surprised when Tony saw him. His eyes widened, having no intention to be seen. Evan just wanted to make sure Tony was alive. He held up his hand, making the sign for _I love you_, waiting until he got recognition that his brother had caught on. With a very subtle nod, he turned and left.

Evan stepped off the elevator, reminiscing about the last thing that happened before his brother got rescued.

_He opened the door, intent on alerting his father of the danger. What he say made him sick. His brother was holding onto the last thread of survival. He couldn't take it._

_ "Dad, you have to stop!" He yelled, trying to take the bat away. "That is enough!"_

_ His father's eyes cast a fury that he had never seen before. He was obsessed. "You don't tell me what to do, Evan." The coolness in his voice nearly chilled Evan's bones._

_ Evan shook the feeling off, insistent to steer his father's obsession to something else. "They're here for him. Come on!" He grabbed his father's upper arm, trying to get him to go._

_ Senior looked dead straight into his eyes. "You go! Save yourself!"_

_ He nearly thought Tony was dead until he heard his brother mumble his name. Looking at him, he was shocked. "Go, Evan. Please." Tony insisted._

_ He didn't want to leave, but his brother's insistence propelled him to do as he said. So he ran, hiding in the one place they would hide as children when Senior's anger got the best of him. No one could find him. He heard the single gunshot that sealed his father's fate and was able to see his brother being lifted into the ambulance. A weight was lifted and he sat down, breathing calmly._

Later on, Tony was laying perfectly still. The family had left to eat and grab a few hours of sleep, at his insistence, except for his dad. The man was insisted, must be where he got it from. He could feel the man's eyes on him.

"What, Dad?" Tony asked, unnerved.

"I'm just relieved that my son is still alive and conscious. Don't know what I would've done if you hadn't lived." Gibbs answered, leaning closer to him in his chair.

"You would have done the same thing you did for my sister." Tony pointed out. "McGee beat you to it, I hear." A small smirk crossed his face.

"Yeah. He really grew up." Gibbs admitted, smiling as well. "He surprised the hell out of me."

Tony sighed, feeling the weight of everything that he had endured for the last two days lift. Turning his head, he saw his wife and son standing on the other side, just watching him. Zach held Ziva's hand and leaned against her. He tried to appear strong for the little boy.

"It hurts, Dad." Tony stated, still looking at them.

"I know." Gibbs whispered, touching his hand. "Hey, look at me." When his son finally looked at him, Gibbs softened his expression. "We'll get through this _together_ as a _family_."

His energy was beginning to thin, he squeezed his father's hand. Sliding his eyes closed, Tony fell into the abyss of darkness. Gibbs rose from the chair, leaning over and releasing his hand. Laying his hand on Tony's exposed skin, he softly pushed some hair back before kissing Tony's forehead.

He pulled back, just staring at him. "You're Daddy's little man, you know that? Always will be. Don't you forget that."


	9. He's My Little Man

**So this is it, everyone. It's been great writing it and having so much feedback. Thank you to those who have stuck with me for the ride. I'm very grateful. **

**Disclaimer as usual**

**-Kellz**

* * *

><p>He's My Little Man<p>

_2 Years Later_

The sound of children's laughter was in the backyard of the elder Gibbs. Abby, Ziva and Breena were tending to the food inside while the remaining members of Team Gibbs were enjoying beers and sitting on the patio set. At the grill, Gibbs was currently making his famous steak along with hotdogs and hamburgers for the kids.

"You need any help, Dad?" Tony smirked as he leaned his head back to watch his father.

He held out a plate full of hamburgers and hotdogs without even moving his head. "Take this inside." He continued flipping the steak with his other hand.

Tony got up and took the plate without word, taking it inside. It was then Gibbs looked up and turned his head in the direction where his son had just went. The five of them were talking animatedly. He couldn't help but smile, feeling relieved that life was letting them have their peaceful time.

When Tony returned, he looked out in the yard, laughing when the two youngest ones were playfully chasing Zach, who was trying to go at a slower speed so they could tag him. Zach had turned into being a good big brother and nephew. He tried his best to keep the younger two occupied.

Eva stopped and scanned the backyard for Tony, smiling when she found him. He got the unspoken hint to play with her, her brother, and uncle. Walking over to the steps, he hit McGee on the chest, causing the younger man to nearly drop his beer. "Come on, Probie. Time to play." He said with a happy tone and a smile. McGee just glared at him. "Gremlin?"

Jimmy rose. "Okay." He followed Tony joining in the fun.

McGee soon abandoned his beer and joined them.

Gibbs chuckled, glancing at his boys. No matter the age, they were still boys inside. His youngest son, Michael, squealed when his brother started chasing him. Tony had taken the job of being an older brother very seriously, even offering to babysit when they needed a break. Gibbs assumed that his attitude toward the youngest Gibbs came from Tony's earlier childhood when Evan was the doting big brother.

Speaking of Evan, he heard four car doors slam shut. _Must be Evan and his family and Fornell and Emily._

"Aunt Ziva! Aunt Ziva!" Evan's twin daughters squealed when they saw their aunt. Tamara and Lily were a year younger than Zach.

"Hello girls!" He heard Ziva say. Glancing into the house, he saw Ziva bending down to hug each girl. "The kids are out back."

It had taken some time, but Tony had convinced him that Evan was different and leading the DiNozzo Enterprises in a good direction. Eventually, Evan was invited into the family.

Evan smiled as he ventured outside, following his running daughters. Hands in pockets, he was still a little intimidated by Gibbs but he was slowly coming around. "Hey Gibbs." He greeted, timidly.

Gibbs just nodded his greeting, putting the finished steaks on the plate set out for it. "How are you doing, DiNozzo?"

Evan looked down, smiling. It would never change. "Good. The girls have their first dance recital next week. Everybody's invited. Business as usual."

"That's good." Gibbs replied with a genuine interest. "Here, take this to the wild group in there."

Evan took the plate and smiled."On it." He took off.

Gibbs turned off the grill, setting the now dirty grillware on the table beside the grill, moving to the rail of the porch. He took a moment to watch the group below, narrowing his eyes on his oldest boy who was currently carrying his brother like a football. _Why am I not surprised? Abby and Ziva are gonna kill him._ Gibbs thought. "Anthony!"

Tony stopped his movements, cast an ashamed look, and both boys looked up at their father.

"Put Michael down. He's not a football." Gibbs chastised. Tony did as he said, to much Michael's dismay. He addressed the group. "Food's done! Grab your appetite!"

"Are we missing the party?" Fornell's voice made him turn to the door. Emily stood beside him.

"Nope. We were just about to eat." Gibbs let him know, standing upright and taking the potato salad Fornell had brought.

The group soon sat down to eat. As the family ate and slipped into easy conversation, Gibbs watched Tony out of the corner of his eye. Tony's injuries had healed, leaving him with scars. Every night, though, he had applied Neosporin and some kind of scar reducing product that helped with reducing the prominent view of the scars. Personality-wise, Tony hadn't changed much. He'd taken therapy at not only his family's request but NCIS's. It took a while, but he was back out in the field doing what he loves to do. Catching the bad guys and putting them away.

All through what he endured, his spirit and strong-willingness had kept him alive. He survived his demons, just like Gibbs had.

_He's my little man._ Gibbs thought, smiling. _Just like his little brother, and no one can take that away._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm writing two other stories <em>Mikey (has Gabby and Tiva, case fic too)<em> and _Stay With Me_**

__**Thanks again!**

**-Kellz****  
><strong>


End file.
